1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a system and a method for the generation of point-of-sale (POS) electronic payment transaction receipts. The present disclosure also relates to a system and a method for the management of POS generated electronic payment transaction receipts.
2. Description of the Related Art
An increasing number of consumers purchase goods and services from a variety of retailers. For example, a consumer may purchase goods and services from a traditional, brick-and-mortar retailer, or over the Internet through an on-line retailer. Additionally, consumers may purchase such goods and services using any number of payment methods. For instance, it is not uncommon for a consumer to pay for one product using cash and another product using a credit card or a gift card.
Typically, at the completion of a purchase transaction, the retailer provides the consumer with a physical record or receipt memorializing the details of the transaction. Generally, receipts are issued by merchants and service providers for a number of reasons including, for example, regulatory or tax reasons and convenience purposes. A receipt provides information about a corresponding transaction for the purpose of providing all participants with a trace or record of the transaction. Receipts may be used for various purposes including, for example, proving participation in a transaction for tax reporting purpose; managing exception situations arising from a transaction, such as, product return; facilitating a subsequent transaction between a service user and a service provider, such as, use as a claim ticket for equipment on repair; or facilitating provision of complementary services, such as, warranties.
Many times, one receipt generated by one retailer is in a different format, e.g., electronic receipts, paper receipts, etc., than a receipt generated by another retailer. Therefore, the average consumer must typically manage a large number of receipts from a variety of retailers for various goods or services purchased using any number of payment methods. Managing such disparate information can be cumbersome and time-consuming for a consumer.
Even with the increased use of electronic receipts, physical receipts are still the most common form when the consumer makes a purchase at a physical POS. One reason for this is that stores typically do not have a consumer's e-mail address or communication device number. Thus, if a consumer would like an electronic receipt, the consumer must provide an e-mail address or a communication device number to the sales associate, which is time-consuming and inconvenient. Moreover, the consumer may not want the merchant to have access to his or her e-mail address or communication device number.
A system and a method for easily providing electronic receipts to a consumer at a POS, and efficiently managing payment transaction receipts, would be very advantageous to a consumer in overcoming the foregoing and other issues.